The Chase
by rebornxd3
Summary: Short story based on Orochimaru gaining Sasuke's body. KakashiNeji...
1. Chapter 1

**The Chase**

Kakashi and Naruto raced through the streets of the sleeping Konoha village with great speed. It was a few hours after midnight but, the two Jounins had been quick to mobilize when the message came to the village. Once at the main entrance gates to the village, the two shinobi ran through with all the purpose of the village behind them. For, the person that they sought to capture among anyone else was finally here and this time, Sasuke wouldn't escape.

However, the real Sasuke was dead and it was only Orochimaru parading that new body of his, daring anyone to challenge him. For this specific reason, Kakashi and Naruto were sent to deal with the snake Sannin before other villages fell to his deadly hands. It had been months since Orochimaru had shown himself to the world, basking in the victory the Sound had over the Rock in the recent war in which he was now ruler over both villages. Village after village had seen his armies trample through their lands and no way to stop him. It was those eyes…the Mangekyou allowing him the strength to do almost anything he wanted and there appeared to be no one to stop him.

It happened like this. Two years ago, Sasuke finally caught up to his brother Itachi and the two wrapped themselves in a battle the likes the world has not seen in a long time. Both were crippled beyond belief but, just before either died, Orochimaru appeared and took them both to his hide out. The snake Sannin took Sasuke's body and when it was healed, killed Itachi to obtain the Mangekyou. It was often said that Itachi was the only person who had ever gotten close to the avenger, making the Itachi the only person who could grant Sasuke the advanced Sharingan. Orochimaru had won.

But, it was not to completely end like that. After the loss of Sasuke, Naruto spent almost all of his time training with Kakashi and Neiji, getting his strength up for the battle that he knew was to come. Naruto quickly surpassed Kakashi, Neiji and any other Jounin in the Leaf. And after Naruto single handily destroyed a group of invaders from the Rock that numbered more than one hundred, his power was recognized throughout all Konoha and it was decided that Naruto would succeed Tsunande as Hokage one day. However, he was not fully ready; Naruto lacked the battle experience that would make him that supreme ninja.

Thus the 'Ki' squad was formed with Kakashi as its commander and Naruto as captain and the goal of the team was within its name, release the soul of Orochimaru from the body of Sasuke. That was where the two leaders of Ki were now, tracking the position of the snake to do him in for this final time. There was no doubt that they could get this done. After thirty minutes of continuous running, Kakashi ordered a halt and the two rested in a clearing not far from their ending destination.

"Naruto, can you feel that chakra?" asked the copy ninja as he sat down on the ground and began to mold his chakra.

"Yes sensei, and its not far from here. Do you want to wait for the others or go in it alone?"

"I think we should do a little scouting first, I'll summon a dog and…"

"No need, I already sent a clone up ahead of us. We'll know something soon." Said Naruto as walked infront of Kakashi and took a seat as well. The clearing was empty and dark and only the faint chirping of bugs in the forest signalled that they were not alone. Naruto sat back on his hands and stared up, his face not at all like the child he was before.

"Sensei, do you ever think about the future? I mean, did you ever think that things would turn out how they are now?"

Kakashi opened his good eye and looked at the young man inquiringly. "What do you mean? Are you feeling okay, Naruto?"

"I'm fine; it's just that, I am going to be Hokage! You have finally mastered that technique of yours that slows the effects of prolonged use of the Sharingan. Gemma-san is getting married and Sasuke is dead. I never would have thought that this would be one of the futures to take place. I guess I was still thinking like a boy and not a …" Naruto jumped up and went on guard. Kakashi looked up and squinted his one good eye.

"What's wrong?"

"My clones been destroyed, most likely by a high level jutsu. Orochimaru is up there and he's definitely not alone. What are we going to do?"

Kakashi stood up, apparently satisfied with the amount of chakra molded and put one hand over his forehead and strared ahead. "Time to go I guess. The others will just have to catch up. Who did you send for by the way?"

"All of the Genjutsu users and Neiji." replied Naruto.

Kakashi nodded, understanding Naruto's plan and jumped into the trees. Naruto was quickly after him and seconds later, the clearing was empty.

Orochimaru could feel the chakra of two approaching shinobi but he could not tell who they were. Many villages had sent assassins after him and none had ever succeeded so he was not worried now. He was in fact overwhelmed with joy at the impending destruction of Konoha; so much that he could barely stand up straight. Kabuto walked over to him and put a hand on his back. The snake turned and looked at him with a most devious look and smiled.

"All the preparations are complete. The army is ready and Konoha is close. What are your orders Orochimaru-sama?"

"Mhmmm, time to crush Konoha for good. Tell the army that they can proceed as planned. They know what to do!" exclaimed the snake with a most senile expression. Kabuto bowed up disappeared into the darkness. Moments later, hundreds of ninja flew into the forest.

The army of Sound and Rock ninjas raced to Konoha with the intent to kill every living thing in the village. The gates were down, for it was a time of peace and there would be few sentries on duty. The group leader ordered a halt and formed his shinobi into ranks with a small gap in the center.

"Okay men, as soon as we take the gate, summon the snakes. The rest will proceed to the various targets and take out Konoha's medical centers. After that, all converge on the Hokage and wait for Orochimaru-sama to arrive!" exclaimed the group leader. The other ninja's gave a loud cheer and prepared to depart when, the leaves began to rustle.

The army went deathly still as the wind continued to blow the leaves about in a steady, hypnotizing way that made one forget all else around. Then suddenly, just the same as the Chuunin exams four and a half years ago, Kakashi appeared in the center of the army and it was not Sasuke who stood back to back with him but, Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chase **

**part 2**

The shinobi in the invading army immediately began to form seals when they noticed what was happening. Kakashi and Naruto just stood there and waited until the jutsu's were performed.

"Ninpou...Cascading rock walls!" yelled some of the Rock shinobi while the sound shinobi began using their techniques. This is when Kakashi jumped into the air and uncovered his sharingan. Naruto began forming seals of his own but, it looked as if he was going to be crushed by the landslides that threatened to destroy the whole forest. No, Naruto's seal forming was much to fast for that and soon, his own jutsu was out.

"Ninpou...KARM nojutsu!" and with that, Naruto shot a blast of elemental chakra into the incoming landslides and destroyed them all. The enemy shinobi stared in disbelief.

And that cost most of them their lives for while they were distracted by the awesome power of Naruto's jutsu, Kakashi had begun his attack.

"Raiki!" the Leaf jounin yelled and flew from the air with intense speed toward the nearest attackers. The Lightning Edge caught about ten of the sound ninja and blew them into oblivion. This was not the Chidori of old.

"Sensei, there are too many! I can take them but, I will need all of my chakra to fight Orochimaru! Should we..." but Naruto didnt finish his statement for directly behind him came the sounds of other shinobi arriving at the battle. Naruto turned around and saw that it was the KI squad led by Neiji. Naruto immediately used Kage Bushin Nonjutsu and one other clone appeared next to him. The clone was different from Naruto for it was surrounded with Kyuubi chakra and would not go down by one attack alone. Naruto sent the clone to fight while he met up with Neiji and the others. Kakashi countinued to fight other members of the army alone.

"Neiji, glad you finally made it. Is every one here?" asked Naruto clasping Neiji's hand in greeting.

"Yes, all the Genjutsu users like you asked."

"Good, can you use your Byakugan and scout out Orochimaru for me. I'll deal with him now and end this battle."

Neiji turned in the direction of the fighting and activated his eye jutsu. "Senshin-Byakugun!" yelled the Hyuuga Jounin.

Hatake Kakashi was definately not the ninja that he used t be, he was better. In fact, he had grown so much in the constant training of Naruto that he was on Sannin level. And that was a good thing because there was no way that he would have been able to fight all of the enemy as he was now. But, there were many and even the improved Kakashi had his limits.

"Katon...Roaring Fire Blaze!" said Kakashi as he used a very powerful jutsu that incenerated nearly twenty of the enemy. Naruto's Kyuubi clone landed next to him and the two fought side by side.

"Naruto, hurry and catch up with the snake. Neiji and the rest of us can handle this here, go!" yelled the commander of the KI squad.

Naruto got the meesage through his clone, nodded to Neiji and headed off in the direction that Neiji had told him to go earlier. As he jumped from tree to tree, he couldnt help feeling exhilirated with the oppurtunity to finally avange his friends death. Sasuke had changed before he went looking for Itachi. He and Naruto had become closer though, Sasuke still envied how the dropout had surpassed him so quickly. Sasuke had returned to Konoha and appeared have forgotten his lust for revenge but, when there was a spottingof Itachi by Konoha's ANBU, he had to put and end to things once and for all. It had cost him his life and Naruto was going to make sure that he would be able to rest in peace. Ten minutes after leaving the battle with Kakashi and the other's, Naruto found Orochimaru.

"Hahahah, we meet again brat! Have you come here to die?" asked the snake as Naruto jumped to the ground from a tree and stood facing him.

"Heh, death for me bastard? I think you are one hundred years too early for that. It ends now." said Naruto in the coolest voice that you could imagine coming from him. There was no fear in his eyes and Orochimaru's face completely changed as he saw the Jounins' eyes as he approached. Fifteen feet infront of Orochimaru, Kabuto flew from the side with powerful chakra in both hands, aiming for Naruto. Orochimaru smiled as Kabuto flew at Naruto, knowing that there was no way for him to dodge that blast.

"Die you stupid, worthless drop out!" yelled Kabuto as he neared Naruto.

Naruto stopped and smiled, the smirk barely recognizable and at the last minute, just as Kabuto was about to land his blow, a Bushin of Naruto appeared out of nowhere!

"Damma-Rasengan!" yelled the clone as he pushed fully the red colored spiritual sphere into the shocked Kabuto. Orochimaru's agent flew into the forest, completely engulfed in the red chakra and then exploded before he got out of eye sight. His scream was one of agony and only the look on Orochimaru's face truly showed the shock of what had just happened. Naruto stood on gaurd and smiled.

"Now that there wont be any more interuptions, let's get down to business."

"Now Neiji!" yelled Kakashi as he saw Naruto's Kyuubi clone dissappear. Neiji kicked off the ninja that he was fighting and signalled for everyone to fall into position.

The Rock and Sound ninja hadn't laid a hand on Kakashi or Nieji but, some of the others would have to get medical treatment immediately. If only Sakura didn't have that life threatning virus... No matter, there were still enough Konoha ninja left to do the jutsu and Kakshi wanted it done now.

"Byakugan! Heavenly Spin!" yelled Neiji as he created a huge sphere of chakra around him and then... "Heavenly Spin-Kiton!", the chakra around Neiji's body exploded, rendering all the ninja's around him unable to move. As this happened, the Genjutsu users of Kohoha were on the job.

There were about fifteen or so Leaf shinobi using this special illusionary technique that they had created with the help of Kakashi. As the Rock and Sound ninja shook of the effects of Nieji's jutsu, they looked up and were immediately trapped in the KI genjutsu. The entire army was lost in a world of endless night and giving the impression that they could escape but, everytime they reached the exit, it would lead to another chase through endless night. How much their mind could take, even Kakashi didnt know but, they had done what they set out to do. The enemy was completely immobilized.

"Heheheh, so you destroyed that weakling, big deal. I have Sasuke's body and the Sharingan. Any jutsu that you use, I will see through it." laughed the snake with certainty in his eyes. Naruto smiled again and then, the image of Naruto went up it smoke! That was a clone too!

Orochimaru immediately activated the Sharingan and threw and shurikan into the bushes. Naruto caught it in between two fingers and walked out of hiding slowly.

"Theres one thing I forgot to tell...those eyes, wont work on me. Sasuke told me how to counter them," he laughed, "you have been trapped Orochimaru, the game ends here."

Suddenly, Orochimaru felt fear and for the first time, he actually thought that he was going to die. Even without the Sharingan, he should have been able to since that the real Naruto wasnt the clone standing infront of him. He looked up at the Leaf Jounin and began edging away.

"Not this time!," Naruto activated his wind jutsu and pushed it into a Rasengan that he had just formed," ha, this isnt even one of my stronger techniques anymore but, it will be enough to deal with you!"

As Naruto flew toward Orochimaru, Rasengan extended infront of him, the forest began to blow widly as if the two were caught in a tornado. Above the violent storm that was issuing from Naruto's jutsu itself, Orochimaru heard only two words," Shippuu Rasengan!"


End file.
